The Lung Cancer Study Group has developed a plan of operative staging, a pathology reference service, and a series of protocols designed to investigate adjuvant therapy for resected lung cancer. T1N0 - random comparison of wedge resection vs. segmental section. T1N0 or T2N0 - adjuvant chemotherapy vs control. Resected T2N2 or greater - radiation therapy with or without chemotherapy. The Lung Cancer Study Group is developing additional protocols designed to follow up the differences observed in the present studies. The Group is also developing protocols for advanced disease and small cell lung carcinoma.